


Petyr Baelish Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Reader-Insert Collection [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Series: Reader-Insert Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932715
Kudos: 3





	Petyr Baelish Imagines: SFW

You’re picking wildflowers outside the city walls when two men grab you. Gag you. Bind you. 

At first, you think it’s a mistake. You struggle. But then you hear them talking and instantly go limp. 

Your father has always doted on you, but your new stepmother never felt the same. Now that she has her own daughter, she wants to ensure that you’re out of the way for good. She paid these men to make it look like you were kidnapped and sold so she wouldn’t be blamed. She knows that by the time your father discovers what has happened, it will be too late. You’ll already be ruined. 

You’ve heard the stories about Littlefinger’s brothel and the deviant acts that go on there. How men and women are forced to do things they had never even dreamed of. 

They throw you into the back of the carriage as you start to cry, afraid of what your future holds. Then another woman is pulling your gag down. She looks at you with wide, determined eyes and flatly says, “I want to escape.” 

You blink at her dumbly in response. “Are you stupid?” she prods you. “I said I want to escape.” 

She’s raising her voice each time she says it and you panic. “Stop saying that! They’ll hear you!” you hiss.

Suddenly realizing the wisdom of your words, she shuts her mouth. Just in time too. It didn’t take long to get to the brothel at all. You quickly pull your gag back into place. 

You squint against the light as the carriage door opens, blinking rapidly as a short but imposing man immediately grabs your chin and inspects you curiously. You know from the mockingbird sigil at his throat that this is Littlefinger. Petyr Baelish.

“I know your father,” he says smoothly. “You are educated, yes?” You swallow nervously and nod. “How are your sums?” he continues.

“I am particularly gifted at sums, sir.” Your voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper, but he hears you.

“And can I trust you, my dear?”

You don’t miss the way his eyes flicker to the guards, who then look at the other girl who’d been in the carriage. Suddenly, you realize that you’re being tested.

“She told me she’s going to try to escape,” you reply immediately.

Littlefinger smiles at you. “Very good, my dear.” He motions to one of the guards. “Take her to my private office. She will not be wasted on our simple clients.” He gives you one last smile before turning to go. “When I return, my dear, I shall outline my plans for you. With a little training, you will be magnificent.”

All you can think to do is nod in agreement. Your fate is entirely in his hands now, and you have no intention of disappointing him as long as he keeps you alive and happy.


End file.
